1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic displays, and, more particularly, to a laser projection display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic displays have historically suffered from a number of shortcomings, including high cost, lack of durability, size, weight, limited flexibility and the like. The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.